A Study In Meeting
by Dr.Mich
Summary: Mycroft meets Lestrade. Set immediately after A Study In Pink.


As John and Sherlock left the crime scene, Mycroft made sure to get Anthea to up the surveillance on them, he wanted to keep a closer eye on his brother now that he had a new colleague.

Mycroft gestured towards to the car, as if saying 'get in' to Anthea. "I'll just be five minutes." She nodded and proceeded to pull the handle. As she did, Mycroft turned around to see what damage had actually been caused. He sighed and wondered if there will ever be peace in London... probably not. He made his way towards an ambulance, looking for someone of importance to talk to.

Greg Lestrade was just finishing taking notes from the officers clustered around him when he saw a man peering over the shoulder of one of them. "That's everything, thanks." The officers dragged their feet back towards the next street. "Coffee anyone?" One asked. "Yeah, only if you're paying." Another replied. Greg watched as they broke into laughter, he smiled, knowing at least some of the team were going to finish early tonight.

"Excuse me?" Greg turned his head and remembered that this man seemed to want to talk to him earlier. The man was quite tall and thin; however his stomach was a little pudgy. He wore a dark navy suit and an orange tie with dots on it, and carried an umbrella, even though he was sure that there was no rain forecasted for at least 3 days. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could possibly have some information as to Sherlock Holmes' actions earlier this evening." Greg thought he sounded awfully posh, must have been well educated, "I'm sorry sir, that information is classified."

"Oh I do doubt that, I have a minor position in the British government, I am entitled to know the details." This man worked for the government? A minor position? Where had he heard those words before? Ah yes, Sherlock had mentioned this man on various occasions.

"Mycroft Holmes?"

"Indeed." Mycroft's face lit up and a huge grin spread across his face, realising that Greg had put the pieces of the puzzle together. Greg couldn't help but smile a little, however his face returned to 'formal mode' seconds after.

"I am sorry Mr. Holmes, but we still cannot give you the information you need." Mycroft peered behind him, and looked around. "We?" Greg then did the same, and looked around himself, there was no one else there; they had either left to get a coffee or had gone home for the night. Greg felt stupid, he had no backup on this matter, there was no one there_ to_ back him up. Mycroft smiled.

"We, as in the police force in general, I'm on duty."

"Pity. Are you telling me that you could possibly explain the details when one is _off_ duty?" Greg sighed, this man wasn't dangerous, he looked rather defenceless if truth be told, and it wasn't as if Mycroft would be able to batter anyone with his umbrella anyway. There was also the fact that he was Sherlock's brother, not a stranger on the street or one of his arch enemies seeking revenge. Then he replayed Mycroft's last words through in his head. _'When one is off duty.'_ Wouldn't it be a bit awkward speaking to this man out of work time? He barely knew him.

"Possibly."

"Excellent. A black car shall pick you up at 7pm tomorrow evening at Scotland Yard. Is that an appropriate time?" Greg didn't really think he had a choice in the matter, if he declined then he would be followed by a black car for every day after that until he finally gave in.

"Yes."

"Good." Mycroft turned to walk back to the car waiting for him, but after a few steps, he turned back to the Inspector. "And who do I have the honour of meeting this evening?"

"Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade."

"A pleasure." Mycroft nodded, and then continued his journey towards the car which was currently housing a very bored looking Anthea who was filing her nails.

As the car departed, Greg set an alarm on his phone for 6:55pm to remind him that he was going to meet the elder Holmes brother again. Sherlock had always described him as _'An idiotic boring man.'_ Greg laughed a little, considering that Sherlock appeared to be correct. Mycroft did seem rather dull.

At the moment.

* * *

**A/N: So I originally wrote this to be longer than just one chapter, but now I'm not so sure. I like it on its own but either way I wouldn't mind writing a few more chapters. Please do tell me if you'd like more :D**


End file.
